Tenten
Tenten (テンテン, Tenten) is one of the main supporting characters of the series. She is a chūnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure and member of Team Guy. Background Since before joining Team Guy, Tenten had a goal to become a legendary kunoichi like Tsunade, one of the Sannin, which she openly shared to her team-mates. In the anime, during this time of trial and failure, trying to emulate Tsunade, Tenten attempted to become a medical-nin, building up her raw strength and such. While each failed attempt was damaging to her pride, Tenten later discovered her talent for fūinjutsu and thus developed her unique fighting style. She has stopped dreaming of becoming like Tsunade, but still has not given up on becoming a legendary kunoichi in her own right. Personality Tenten strongly believes that female shinobi can be as strong as male shinobi. During the Chūnin Exams, Neji suggests that kunoichi aren't good at taijutsu, but Tenten reprimands him, explaining that girls are just as good as boys when it comes to taijutsu. Tenten's personal dream is to become as powerful and well noted female ninja as Tsunade. She can be quite fierce sometimes, especially with Lee, violently shaking him whenever he is left unconscious, Naruto also describes her personality as fierce and scary. Tenten also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Despite this, she is not above showing a softer side when it comes to her team-mates. She holds great respect for her former team-mate, Neji, and often helped him train. Tenten, despite her tomboyish demeanour, has also shown a feminine side, giggling and commenting to herself that Sasuke is cute when he refused to state his name to Neji. She's observant, witty, analytical, intelligent, and perceptive. Tenten also has a naturally inquisitive nature and doesn't like to be kept out of things, as seen from her reactions toward Naruto and Lee in the anime. Unlike her team-mates, Tenten is more easy-going and doesn't enjoy having to run for whole days without a break. When Guy and Lee enthusiastically vowed to get to the Sunagakure in half a day, she and Neji reprimanded them, saying that it would take three days no matter what. Tenten enjoys days-off from missions so she can finally relax, and for obvious reasons, considering her team-mates. Tenten has comforted friends who are having a hard time, such as Ino, who cried when they decided on killing Sasuke. Kiba yelled at Ino, but Tenten defended her. Appearance Tenten has brown hair and steel-grey eyes — both of which are depicted as being dark brown in the anime. She wears her hair in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head with short fringe-bangs falling over her forehead protector which she wears in the traditional manner. In Part I, Tenten wears a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. Her appearance is a reference to the Chinese culture. As a child, she had a perpetual blush. In the manga, during her first appearance her blouse was blue instead of pink which in later chapters, changed to her common Part I outfit. Her scrolls have also changed colour from red and yellow to green and yellow. During the Chūnin Exams, Tenten is seen wearing this dark blue blouse and red pants while helping Neji to train for the finals and also during Naruto and Neji's match. In the episode of the Konoha Annual Sports Festival, she is also seen wearing the same blue blouse, which is longer compared to the pink one. In Part II, her outfit undergoes several changes: she now sports a long-sleeved white blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly coloured, puffy pants that look like a hakama, with the exposed parts of her legs near the waist covered in bandages. The shuriken holster and the bandage on her right leg is removed and she wears brown fingerless gloves, with her forehead protector having switched to the same colour and her shinobi sandals having been replaced by black, open-toed sandals with low heels, and the shoes extend to the lower ankles; everything is still a reference to the Chinese culture. She holds a giant tool summoning scroll on her back that she uses when fighting. During the Fourth Shinobi War, Tenten wears the standard outfit of the alliance, and a Konoha flak jacket. She also wears a holster around her waist in which she carries two smaller scrolls in exchange for the giant one. She no longer wears gloves as well. Abilities While a weapons specialist, both distance and melee, she is also well-versed in unarmed combat. She is the fastest kunoichi of her age group. She mostly uses her weapons to corner her enemies, supporting and covering her team, working in perfect synchronisation with Lee and Neji's attacks and as such, is a vital part of her team. According to the team, Tenten will never miss her target as she can hit 100/100 marks. She has great analytical skills and sees things others would generally miss, and is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. In the anime, Tenten tried to perform the Mystical Palm Technique to become like Tsunade, but failed as the fish she tried to heal instantly died afterwards. However, she has general knowledge of treatments, as she helped Sakura, Ino and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village. Bukijutsu Tenten is a weapons-user, specialising in mostly long-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, which she carries in a number of scrolls held in a holster on her waist in Part I. In Part II, she carries her weapons in a single big scroll with a couple of smaller scrolls. While her fighting method remains almost unseen in the manga, the anime dedicates more time to her, showing many of the weapons she carries around being used and even granting her named attacks. In Part I, her arsenal is composed mostly of steel projectiles and her favoured method of attack is to throw her scrolls in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her, then jump between them and toss a myriad of weapons at her opponent in rapid succession, otherwise known as Twin Rising Dragons. She also uses strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she was able to skilfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it. In Part II, she is shown using a two-stage attack using explosive tags and a grenade full of kunai. Also, she uses more weapons than ever, she makes an improvement to her Twin Rising Dragons where she adds exploding tags to most of her weapons. Her most powerful technique is as Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction where she unrolls her scroll and releases hundreds and varieties of weapons in a rain to pierce her enemies and/or their defences, which is mostly impossible to evade. Tenten can also summon more than just weapons as seen when she summoned a fireball against Guren, a fire dragon to fight against Sekiei's wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can protect her and her team-mates. Tenten's proficiency in sealing objects is such that she can store incredible volumes of items, even a ship. During the Fourth Shinobi War, she came into the possession of the Bashōsen left behind by Kinkaku and used it for a short while. She demonstrated great proficiency on using the fan, despite having no previous experience with it, managing to destroy Kakuzu's lightning mask, and, in the anime, also his wind mask, but its high chakra consumption left her nearly dead, and was told by her comrade not to use it any more. The fact she can survive after using it is a testament of her decent chakra supply. Intelligence Tenten has shown to possess a good level of intelligence by seeing things others would generally miss and great analytical skills. During the Chūnin Exams, she is able to measure the perfect distance for attack or defence between herself and her opponent. Because of its heaviness, she found another way to wield the Jidanda by using explosive tags to levitate it up and uses them as a defence. In the anime, it is shown that she also has general knowledge of treatments as she can tell that Hinata's wounds doesn't seem fatal and as she helped Sakura, Ino, and Hinata to take care of the wounded citizens of the Hachō Village. Naruto series (Part l) Chunin exam arc During the written exam, Tenten assisted Lee in gathering answers. Using strings to adjust hidden mirrors on the ceiling, Tenten allowed Lee to see his fellow ninja's answers and copy them without being caught. She was seen again during the second part of the exam in the Forest of Death with her team-mates. Their team decided to split up to find weaker teams to corner and take scrolls from. She and Neji met back up at the assigned destination, but became worried when Lee didn't return. She and Neji went looking for Lee and arrived in time to find an unconscious Lee and also witness Sasuke's brutal defeat of the sound genin. After this, Tenten was seen taking over watching an unconscious Lee for Ino, and then proceeded to wake him by violently shaking him. Tenten was pitted against Temari during the preliminaries of the Chūnin Exams. Since their fight went unseen in the manga, the anime adaptation explained the circumstances that occurred. Tenten began the match by throwing a few of her weapons at Temari while keeping the best distance for offence and defence. The Third Hokage complimented Tenten's strategy, though Temari easily blew the weapons away with her fan. She was surprised that not one weapon reached Temari and tried a different approach. Temari explained the power of her fan and that once Tenten had seen all three moons the match would be over. Since nothing had even come close to hitting Temari, Tenten used one final technique that she was saving for the finals. The Twin Rising Dragons proved to be an impressive technique, but ultimately ineffective against Temari's fan. As Tenten ran out of weapons, she used strings to control the weapons and fling them once again back at Temari, in an attempt to surprise her. Temari however quickly used her fan to blast Tenten, along with her weapons and she hit the floor. Temari finally used her fan to trap Tenten in a cyclone and propel her into the air. As the cyclone dispersed and Tenten fell to the ground, Temari had Tenten land on her closed fan, knocking her unconscious. Even after she was declared the winner of the match, she threw Tenten off of the fan in attempt to have her land on the many weapons on the ground. However, Rock Lee jumped in to save Tenten before she hit the ground. Before the finals began, Tenten helps Neji in his training to perfect his techniques. She was seen using her weapons to help Neji perfect his Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven technique. Later, she watched Neji's fight with Uzumaki Naruto in the finals, where she admired Neji's skills and praised Naruto's ability to defeat him. Invasion of Konoha arc Tenten can be seen at the Third Hokage's funeral alongside the other villagers, mourning his death. Search for Tsunade arc When Tsunade returns to Konoha for becoming the Fifth Hokage, Tenten can be seen when she went to Neji after his training. She tells him that Tsunade has returned and asks him to check it out with her, which Neji replied that he was not interested. Pre Shippuuden filler arc In the Mizuki Strike back arc, she and her were seen training. In the anime, Tenten showed disgust for Ranmaru, a young cripple who could not take care of himself. She then saved his life by taking him to the Curry of Life shop. She brought the young boy out of his depression and convinced him to live and to stand on his own two feet. After this she made a formidable opponent for Raiga Kurosuki when she faced him in a one-on-one fight. Knowing that he used Lightning Release techniques she quickly deduced that her metal weapons would be a bad idea to use, and took on the missing-nin using her wooden based melee weapons. She appeared to gain the upper hand in the battle when she succeeded in disarming Raiga before he overwhelmed her with his techniques. In Naruto episode 158, the Ninja Academy students were divided into teams of three and were assigned to a genin who would lead them on a mission against the other teams. Tenten was assigned to lead a team of three Academy students. Her time with them was not covered much except that she was doing better than Naruto. She was sent on the mission to the Land of Birds with Naruto and Neji. During this mission her acrobatic skills were shown when she encountered the Cursed Warrior, along with her incredible preciseness. When she, Naruto and Neji came across a trap that involved wire strings that could trigger a trap, Tenten was the one who managed to help them pass by throwing a kunai that had cut the right wire. Also, at some point she smacked Naruto for faking his own death and claimed she was worried about him. While this was true, she showed anger toward Naruto and Neji for leaving her out of their plan. During the Trap Master Arc, Tenten was shown to be a very keen observer, picking up on facts that others overlooked. Later, Tenten was the only one of the Konoha 11 to be left out of the mission, and Tenten scolded Lee because of it. Lee explained that Tenten was away on another mission and so couldn't have come, though Tenten attacked him anyway, using the Dynamic Entry to defeat him. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Kazekage Rescue arc Team Guy is sent to assist Team Kakashi in rescuing Gaara. Along the way, the group encounters Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki. Tenten tries to attack Kisame with a spiked kunai bomb, but he is able to avoid the explosion. Her next attempt failed as well when she launched several explosive kunai. Seeing that Neji, Lee, and Tenten are in the way, Kisame quickly creates three water clones that capture the three team members in a water prison, leaving the original Kisame to fight Guy one-on-one. Tenten reaches her limit the fastest, and is about to suffocate due to lack of oxygen in the small sphere of water. She was saved when Neji broke out of his own sphere and released Lee who took out the Kisame clone holding her captive. After "Kisame" was defeated and Team Guy reaches the Akatsuki hideout, the team disperses to remove a number of seals in the surrounding area that are making entrance to the lair impossible. Although they succeed, they are each forced to fight exact copies of themselves, with the handicap of them tiring out, while the clones seems to have infinite energy. Lee realises that while each clone is as strong as themselves when it was created, they have no emotions and hence no drive to surpass their current limits. Realising this, they each pushed to surpass themselves and using a new stronger technique, each defeats their lookalike in time. Her team makes it back to Team Kakashi and Chiyo just in time to corner Deidara. While her teammates attack Deidara close up, she positions herself at a good distance to launch weapons at him. Deidara escapes by switching out with an exploding clone that nearly killed everyone before they were saved by the Kamui technique of Kakashi's Mangekyō Sharingan. After Gaara is rescued, Team Guy returns to Konoha with Team Kakashi. Sasuke & Sai arc She appears in the anime at the very beginning of the arc. Tenten and her team just got back and is irritated by Guy and Lee's race. Hidan & Kakuzu arc In the anime, Tenten attended Sarutobi Asuma's funeral. Three Tails arc When word got out to the Konohagakure that Orochimaru was after the Three-Tails, Tsunade took action. Tenten was placed on Team Two along with Yamat, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akamaru to guard Team Three. Soon after taking position, her team came into confrontation with Kigiri. After Yamato captures him with a wood binding technique, Lee takes the initiative of attacking him only to be a smoke clone. Then the real Kigiri pops out of the water along with Nurari, Kiho, and Rinji. Lee is soon trapped in a smokescreen by Kigiri. Tenten worried wanted to help but was told by Yamato to wait. Soon after Lee finds his way through the smokescreen, hitting Kiho up in the air with a barrage of attacks landing the final blow with his Front Lotus. Tenten relieved quickly launches a variety of weapons rapidly by using Twin Rising Dragons. Then she launches a variety of explosive kunai which comes into contact and blows up. This temporarily immobilises the enemies. She is seen cheering after Kiba and Akamaru finished the enemies off with Fang Passing Fang. When Kigiri, Nurari, and Kiho returned for round two, they gained the advantage since Kabuto forced open their cursed seal. She and her group battled their best but unfortunately were defeated. Later she helps Lee fight off Guren and Rinji from the sealing team. She proved to have some good coordination tactics with Lee but Guren and Rinji proved good as well. Soon afterwards the Three Tails goes on a rampage and swallows Guren and Naruto. She is seen trying to help rescue Naruto.They then leave the Three Tails to the ANBU.and return to Konoha after Naruto,and Guren free. Invasion of Pain arc When Pain's invasion of Konoha begins, Team Guy is away on a mission. The team decides to make stop before returning to the village, much to the relief of an exhausted Tenten. During this pit stop they notice a number of birds apparently escaping from the village. The team decides to hurry back to the village with Tenten not looking forward to more trouble. They rush to the village and find it to be in ruins. They find Hinata badly injured and after examining her, Tenten noted that her wounds were not fatal but she needed immediate medical attention. Later, she and the rest of the village celebrated Naruto's victory. Konoha History arc While she and Neji were heading to a Konoha Weapons Lab to resupply their village's military strength, Tenten recapped her previous visit when she led Team Guy, with Naruto substituting for Rock Lee, on a similar mission to get weapons from Iō in the aftermath of the Invasion of Konoha. It was during that time that Tenten got to briefly use the Jidanda. Though Iō relieved her of the still developing weapon at the time, Tenten express hope that the Jidanda is finished so she can use it again. Five Kage Summit arc When news reached Konoha of Sasuke's recent dealings with Akatsuki, Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 decided that they should personally kill Sasuke before he involves the village in a war. Ino unhappy about this cried and was criticised by Kiba about it. Tenten comforted Ino and stood up for her. When Naruto insisted that dealing with Sasuke be left to him, Tenten got angry and told him that this should not be something he undertook on his own. Despite this, Naruto firmly stated that he would be the one to handle Sasuke, and that he'd tell them everything when the time came. Chikara arc The Nine-Tailed Naruto clone tries to attack Dokku and the orphans, when Gai (Might Guy) and Rock Lee arrive to repel it. While they fight the beast, Kabuto tries to control it, but to no avail. The rest of Konoha 11 arrive,Team Asuma's help. Sakura and Kakashi and Team Kurenai help Naruto. Tenten and Neji arrive, but are cornered by the reincarnated puppets. Kakashi chases Kabuto. The beast grabs Naruto to absorb chakra, which the Nine-Tails gladly shares. Hinata tries to defend Naruto, but is sent flying. After the beast absorbs Naruto's chakra, it grows in size and starts to devastate the Hachō Village, even firing a Tailed Beast Ball in far away, missing Yamato, Sai, Deidara and Hidan who are fighting outside the village. Dokku tries to save Naruto, who is still unconscious. Moments before the beast tramples them, Kabuto summons a snake to swallow both of them alive and retreats. While inside the underground hall in the Tonika Village, Naruto, unconscious and strangled by snakes, meets the Nine-Tails again in his subconscious. The Konoha-nin investigates Kabuto's intention in the meanwhile. Shiseru remembers an earlier conversation between her and Dokku about the pros and cons of them adopting the kids. While the Nine-Tails tries to control Naruto, Dokku calls him, but gets shouted instead. Dokku asks Naruto what burden a powerful person carries and made Naruto choose the reason why he desires to be powerful, seeing flashbacks of his comrades of Konoha and Sasuke, leading to the seal inside Naruto to gain strength again. Dokku gives Naruto his forehead protector, stating that he believes in him. Meanwhile, Leo decides to save their teacher by giving the mysterious iron bars which were mentioned earlier by the Tonika Village Head. While inside the hall, Kabuto, along with two reincarnated puppets, approaches with Disonasu, revealed to have engineered Tonika's destruction. Disonasu pulls out a scroll from which emerges the item that he desired: the Saezuri. While the Saezuri is revealed, learning that Disonasu employed Kabuto Yakushi to wipe out the residents of Tonika Village, Dokku tried to attack Disonasu, but stopped by a reincarnated puppet and restrained by a resurrected Takigakure shinobi. Disonasu also praised Naruto about defeating Pain, the one who scarred him and left him powerless, before kicking the boy repeatedly. Miina and the orphans came to The Hole to give the iron bars, but Kabuto's clone intercepted them. Meanwhile, the rest of Konoha 11, along with Kakashi, Shiseru, Yamato and Sai moved out to the area. Disonasu prepares the summoning of the "power" by putting the remaining iron bars while Naruto enters Sage Mode. Miina hums to the sound as the Saezuri is activated, causing the area Naruto is on, the Ama no Hoko, to rise above ground. Kakashi arrived on the scene, revealing Disonasu's past as a bloodthirsty murderer and former Akatsuki subordinate whose specialty is the field of Summoning Technique, having researched Impure World Reincarnatio with Orochimaru. Kabuto summons his puppets, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone, Hidan, and Deidara. Naruto faces off with the clone, while Deidara uses Explosive Clay to create a diversion and chase Naruto. Disonasu escapes and Hidan faces Shikamaru. Deidara activates the Explosive Clay on the bodies of the resurrected individuals, as Hidan uses his ritual against Team Asuma, and Sakura got restrained by Hayate and the others. While Naruto relentlessly attacked the clone, he learned there is more than power. As Yamato restrained Disonasu, he activated the Saezuri, opening the area where Naruto faces the clone, draining the lake as an obelisk rises and creates a storm. After Hidan's clone body breaks down due to the shorten life spans of the snakes composing his body, Deidara is controlled by Kabuto to escape Kakashi. A lightning hit the area where the orphans are running, Miina pointing to the obelisk. When the storm expands towards Konoha, Tsunade goes out as the storm engulfs the Land of Fire. Naruto tried to stop Disonasu from ascending the tower, only to face his clone after he absorbed some of the tower's power and transformed a Hydra-tailed fox monster. Absorbing the power within the Ama no Hoko, the Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone mutated into a hydra-tailed version of the Nine-Tails while sending Disonasu to his death. Overpowered, Naruto almost gave in to the Nine-Tails' offer for power when Minato's voice urges the boy to control the tailed beast as Naruto is engulfed in a six-tailed chakra cloak in the Nine-Tails' image. Over time, as he starts to lose against the clone, the Nine-Tails starts to take control over Naruto's body and assumes a seven-tailed jinchūriki state with Yamato trying to restrain it. At the same time, though followed by Kakashi Hatake, Kabuto Yakushi manages to take his leave in midst of the ensuing chaos. Dokku and Shiseru decide to deactivate the Ama no Hoko and say good-bye to the children. On their way there, they confess their love for each other and decide to get married if they survive before portions of the ground start to sink, with Dokku keeping Shiseru from falling. By that time, Miina is able to get through Naruto, regaining control as he assumed a new form to save Shiseru after telling Dokku to go forward and stop the Ama no Hoko. As Dokku recalls the tune Miina hummed to change the sounds in the Saezuri to deactivate the tower, Naruto uses his new power to destroy his clone as the Ama no Hoko recedes into the ground. Everyone, including the Konoha 11 and children celebrate with Naruto. Adventures at Sea arc At a meeting held by the Hyūga clan regarding the impending war, Neji is appointed as the commander of the clan on the frontlines by Hiashi which shocked some of the members. Hinata later meets with Kurenai where she is told by Shikamaru that he and quite a few of the other members of the Konoha 11 had seen Naruto since he left the village and that Tsunade was looking for her. Hopeful that Tsunade had in fact requested her to go on a mission so she could see Naruto she goes in search of her only to be disappointed. She along with the other females of the Konoha 11 and Shiho are later invited by Tenten to a girls night out at Yakiniku Q. Somewhat saddened that he wasn't invited, Chōji comes up with the idea of a guys night out at the same place. The two groups talk about Naruto and the past, reminiscing about the first Chūnin Exams. The girls are later joined by Shizune and a moderately intoxicated Tsunade. Tsunade attempts to apologise for how she dismissed Hinata earlier but Hinata tells her it was fine as she knew what she had to do. The next day during her training with Neji she tells him that she bore no ill will towards him for her father's decision and that he was the right person to lead them in the war. After Rock Lee falls into a river during their training, Tenten has a flashback of her youth, while waiting for him to surface. When she was a child, she had dreamed to become a strong kunoichi like her heroine: Tsunade, and thanks to Guy's guidance she initially began her path towards becoming a legendary medical-nin. However she failed during her training trying to heal a fish, and her attempts to sign a contract to summon a creature like Tsunade's famed slugs met no success because of her quarrel with Ningame, Guy's summon. After many failures, Guy notes that she had a talent for fūinjutsu and began honing her unique fighting style. After that she realised that she was a weapons specialist and vowed that instead of becoming just like Tsunade, she would still become a legendary kunoichi. Fourth Shinobi war arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War begins, she was placed in the First Division with Chōza Akimichi and Hiashi Hyūga. The First Division was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching portion of the White Zetsu Army. After Darui's initial assault on the approaching enemy forces, Tenten launched a barrage of projectile weapons at several of the opponents that hit on point. After the First Division defeated Kinkaku and Ginkaku, she found the lost Bashōsen on the chaotic battlefield. She was eventually drawn into battle with Kakuzu's lightning mask and destroys it with the Bashōsen. In the anime, she's also able to take down Kakuzu's wind mask. She was later seen on the ground, exhausted from using one of the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths. A fellow Konoha shinobi healed her, and told her not to touch the fan again, or it might kill her. In the anime, after being healed, she joined up with Team Asuma and aiding them in devising a strategy, though she despaired for not being allowed to use the Bashōsen despite her proficiency with the Treasured Tool. After being informed by Inoichi Yamanaka from HQ that Naruto and Killer B were fighting the "masked Madara" Tenten and the rest of the Konoha 11 rushed to their aid. As she ran, she worries about Guy and whether or not he was all-right and protecting Naruto. Allaying her fears, she noted that since Kakashi was there as well, everything would be fine. Later, Tenten arrived with her division which was announced by Darui, she stood alongside the remainder of the Allied Shinobi Forces as they prepared to face their opposition. After facing several attacks from the Ten-Tails, Tenten later learned of Neji's death, and appeared with Guy and Lee beside Neji's corpse. As she tried to console a weeping Lee, Might Guy, Kakashi, and Naruto ultimately share words of comfort with everyone despite Obito's disparaging words. Having received chakra from Naruto, Tenten and the other members of the Alliance charged towards the Uchiha and the Ten-Tails. With the situation later turning grim as the Alliance was trapped in a barrier with a Tailed Beast Ball-firing tree, Tenten and the other shinobi soon found themselves shrouded in the previous Version 1 mantles again. She and the others subsequently found themselves on the outside of the barrier, escaping the near-fatal attack thanks to Naruto and Minato's action. The Ten-Tails transformed into its final form, the God Tree, and ravaged the Alliance. Tenten was able to escape its chakra absorbing attacks. Hashirama Senju then had Ino link-up everyone telepathically. While his words fail to inspire anyone, Naruto's senjutsu-enhanced Tailed Beast Mode combined with Ino's telepathy caused his emotions and personal memories to be transferred to everyone, spurring them on. When Naruto later contacted them telepathically, Tenten and the others are shocked when Tailed Beast Mode mantles surround them upon entering Kurama's tail. Carrying out the plan, Tenten and the others break through Obito's defences using the Rasengan Naruto had created giving him and Sasuke the opportunity to attack Obito directly. They later assisted Naruto with wresting control of the tailed beasts' chair from Obito's control in order to stop the Shinju from blooming. Film appearances Naruto movie l Tenten is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden movie l Tenten only plays a small part appearing with some of the other Konoha shinobi protecting the village and not having a speaking part. She was seen being led by Kakashi and Guy in making a counter-attack against Mōryō and his stone soldiers to buy time for Naruto and Shion to defeat Mōryō. Naruto Shippuuden movie lll Tenten was first seen with the rest of Konoha 11 eating barbecue to celebrate Naruto and Sai's recovery. After Naruto and Sai arrive, Naruto exclaims that Shikamaru is paying for everyone. She and the others quickly thank Shikamaru before he can protest. After Hiruko announced a fourth ninja war will occur, she was one of Konoha 11, except Naruto, assigned by Tsunade to secure the village. After Naruto and Sakura left the village, she and the others were ordered to go after them and bring them back. When they encountered them they all got ambushed by Ichi. Tenten released the others from Ichi's tentacles with some exploding kunai and they started to battle them while Naruto and Sakura went ahead. Neji told Shikamaru that Team Guy will handle the battle and sends the rest of the team after Naruto and Sakura. Tenten uses her weapons to distract Ichi while Neji and Lee prepare to use the Front Lotus: Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. They succeed in defeating Ichi before San summons him and Ni to make a more powerful chimera. She and her team-mates join back up with Team 8 and Team 10 and take over fighting the chimera for and exhausted Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai. In the end when Hiruko revealed his true form to Naruto and Kakashi, she and the others all defeated his chimera together with Tenten landing the final blow with Twin Rising Dragons, covering the beast in exploding kunai and detonating them. She and the others praise Naruto for defeating Hiruko and witness the weird moment between Naruto and Kakashi because of his creepy smile after remembering Obito. Naruto Shippuuden movie lllll Tenten, along with the rest of the Konoha 11, Guy, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, and Yamato, went to Hōzukijō to free Naruto. She and the others held off Satori while Naruto went into Sage Mode. Naruto Shippuuden movie llllll The movie starts with a flashback of the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha, which then flashes forward to the present timeline where the eight members of Akatsuki who are meant to be dead, are actually alive and are battling the Konoha shinobi and this in-turn unsettles Sakura. Shikamaru states there is no point in wondering why the dead are back alive and quickly comes up with a counter plan, but Naruto quickly attacks Akatsuki head on, forcing the rest of the Konoha 11 plus Sai, Kakashi and Guy to attack. The battle continues until Naruto is caught by Kakuzu, Sai frees Naruto by cutting part of Kakuzu's arm off, causing the Akatsuki to retreat. Naruto and his friends return home, where most of Naruto's peers are congratulated by their families, all of whom promise to write a recommendation letter for the promotion to becoming a jōnin although Sakura has a little fight with her family who embarrass her in front of the others. As Naruto returns home, he passes many families causing him to reminisce of his father and mother causing him to feel lonely. Later while eating at the Ichiraku Ramen, he meets Iruka. He then asks Iruka for a letter of recommendation of his own, but Iruka refuses as Naruto is only a genin and must become a chūnin and rise through the ranks just as Minato and all other jōnin did. Naruto is saddened by his lonely lifestyle and so storms off saying that no one seems to understand him, and also that he doesn't like the extra menma on his ramen (which adds to his present state of mind and causes him to feel lonely). He meets Sakura, who had an argument with her family and also stormed out, grabbing Naruto's hand and telling him to go on a date with her. While Sakura complains about her family, Tobi appears in front of them and after a small scuffle, he then activates the limited Tsukuyomi. Naruto and Sakura are absorbed in a flash of light, and later find themselves still in the same park they were before with no signs of a fight or Tobi himself. They run into their friends including Sasuke, which surprises both Sakura and Naruto, but with different personalities, and to add to the confusion, no one knows who Tobi is. They realise they are in another world where Sakura's father was the Fourth Hokage, who saved the village instead of Minato, and in this world Naruto is named Menma instead. As Naruto and Sakura return home Sakura is happy for the new freedom she has, while Naruto hurries home to his apartment hoping to see his parents, only to find he does not live there. Meanwhile, in the present, Tobi reveals that the dead Akatsuki members in the beginning were only Zetsu clones. In the Genjutsu World, a man in a mask meets Tobi and they agree to work together. Elsewhere, as Sakura is looking through her dresser, she sees the Fourth Hokage coat that Naruto's father once wore in the present causing her to once again realise that in this world, it was her father who was the hokage. She then meets Sasuke who gives her a flower and flirts with her. Naruto and Sakura meet in the morning to try to gather more information of their current world, although Sakura enjoys this world as she has more freedom and is well loved by the village thanks to her father's actions. Naruto, on the other hand, wants to return home as fast as possible. Naruto and Sakura meet Tsunade and Shizune, who tell them that a masked man attacked Kumogakure, and killed their jinchūriki which Naruto and Sakura believe to have been Tobi. They then meet Naruto's parents, who are alive in this world. Minato says that Jiraiya died finding the Red Moon Scroll that was said to help save the world. Tsunade lets Naruto and Sakura join Minato and Kushina on their mission when Kakashi and Guy return. Sakura is shocked at finding out who Naruto's parents are, while Naruto is angry that Tobi would dare to make copies of his dead parents, and he swears to break the Genjutsu. While Sakura is still enjoying her life, she wonders how Naruto is doing. While Naruto attempts to ignore his parents, he sees an album showing him how his life would have been if his parents had been alive. In the morning, Sakura notes that this world's Kakashi and Guy have switched personalities, while Naruto isolates himself from his parents at every turn. They soon locate where Jiraiya hid the scroll, but as the group stops to rest, Naruto charges ahead until he is confronted by the appearance of Gamabunta, Gamahiro and Gamaken. They refuse to listen to Naruto and the group who explains their reason for being there and attacks them with an army of frogs. Naruto attempts to enter Sage Mode, but while trying to gather enough energy, Kushina interferes and tries to protect him from Gamabunta but a shot of acid burns her leg. As a result, Naruto gets distracted and is unable to enter sage mode. Minato then saves both of them quickly and is able to get the scroll, dispelling the Summoning Technique. As Sakura heals Kushina, Naruto still attempts to brush off his parents, causing Minato to say no matter what Naruto does, they will always try to save him as that's what they naturally tend to do as parents. Kushina then awakens and hugs Naruto, causing him to breakdown in tears and finally accept them as his parents. They return to Konoha, where Tsunade locks the scroll in the village's safe until the night when a red moon will appear, when they can use the scroll to fulfill the said prophecy. As Naruto and Sakura walk home together, Naruto quickly runs home saying he has something to do, leaving Sakura alone. Sakura now finds her home too lonely and wonders if Naruto's always felt this way. As she walks down town she sees happy families, only making her more sad. She then realises that this world's Sasuke is just a flirt as she sees him flirting with a group of girls and decides that Naruto was right on his decision to quickly break the genjutsu they're now trapped in and wishes to return to their own world. As she walks to Naruto's home to try to find a way to break the genjutsu, she see how happy Naruto is and wonders if they really should leave. Sakura later meets Naruto, and asks him if he wants to stay. Although he denies it, he later thinks to himself that he truly does not want to leave. At that moment an explosion occurs at the Hokage's office, where the masked man from earlier asks for the scroll they brought back. He overpowers Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade, and then Naruto and Sakura arrive. They realise that this was the man Tsunade was talking about, and that he knows Tobi. He overpowers Naruto and Sakura, and kidnaps Sakura in exchange for the scroll. He then uses Great Spiralling Ring, destroying a large part of Konoha and leaves. Naruto tries to save Sakura, but Minato prevents him, showing that in the end this world's Minato is different from his father. He takes one of Minato's kunai and the scroll leaving with Sakura's father's Hokage coat. Sakura is tied up and meets Tobi who is a ghost saying they are in an old training ground that Minato and Jiraiya used. Naruto arrives but is attacked by the other masked man asking for the scroll. Naruto is unable to fight properly as his stomach acts up, the Masked Man then takes the time to summon the Nine Masked Beasts, and about to kill Naruto when the Akatsuki arrives and saved him. This Akatsuki was hired by Tsunade to help Naruto, and they deal with the masked beasts when Naruto attacks the masked man. Itachi saves Sakura and Tobi decides to escape instead. The Akatsuki defeats the masked beasts that turn into nine fox kits, while Naruto chased the masked man into the training grounds. They then fight, Naruto uses Sage Mode and uses the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken to counter the Masked Man's Great Spiralling Ring. It ends in a draw, but the attack destroy the masked man's mask, showing that he is Menma, this world's Naruto. Menma informs Naruto that the pulsating inside his stomach must be Kurama's reaction to the Black Nine-Tails within Menma. Menma then called back the defeated masked beasts, and summoned Kurama's counterpart, the Black Nine-Tails. Naruto was unable to attack, while the Akatsuki retreat, taking Sakura with them. Not wanting to be manipulated by the Sharingan again, Kurama makes a truce with Naruto to work together, allowing him to summon Kurama out of his body. In the battle Naruto is barely able to win, but Tobi reveals that this was his plan, to have Naruto and Menma fight, as doing so would cause the two foxes to fight and weaken Kurama. As he possessed Menma, Kurama warned Naruto if he looked into Menma's Sharingan, it would be all over, for Tobi planned to extract Kurama out of Naruto the same way he extracted it from Kushina sixteen years ago. As Menma overpowers Naruto, the latter tries to use the scroll when he notices the moon had turned red, but Menma cuts the scroll, causing Naruto to look into Menma's eyes. Naruto's memories are erased, but Sakura rescues him before Kurama is extracted from him. Naruto, in an amnesiac stupor, stares at the destroyed Red Moon Scroll, which brings back memories of his training to learn the Rasengan with Jiraiya, and how his father was the one who invented the technique. Naruto is able to break free of the genjutsu just in time to save Sakura, and then defeats Tobi the same way his father did, breaking the Limited Tsukuyomi. Tobi, using his ghost body, attacks again, until Minato and Kushina arrive. Tobi decides to give up and exits the genjutsu world just as Naruto and Sakura are enveloped in a bright light, preparing to return to their world as well, but beforehand Naruto thanks Minato and Kushina who quickly goes to assist Menma who is returning to his original state as their son. Naruto and Sakura returns to their world, where Naruto's Hokage coat breaks down since it was only part of the genjutsu world and not real. Naruto and Sakura tell Tsunade and Kakashi of what transpired and sets out more guard patrol since Tobi was easily able to enter further in the village than they imagined. Shizune also brings up the topic of the letters of recommendation from the beginning of the movie, to which Tsunade replies that she has no intention of promoting any of Naruto's friends to jōnin. As they both return home, Naruto watches Sakura as she meets her parents, happily hugging them. He approaches her, asking her out on a date, but Sakura tells him they just came back from the longest date ever, much to Naruto's shock. As Naruto goes home, he sees Iruka in his house, waiting to apologise to him. Afterwards, Naruto happily walks through the village while quoting that the road of a ninja is one who endures. Quotes *(To Neji about Ino and Sakura fighting) "It's not because they're girls you know, Neji. It's just that those two are using kid gloves. It doesn't matter if you're a man or woman in battle." *(To Naruto about Ranmaru) "I can't stand weak and indecisive people!" *(To Ranmaru) "I won't let that happen. No way you're not getting off that easy! The people you and Raiga killed, they all wanted to live but you didn't leave them that choice! You decided for them! Well you don't get to decide this time, ok?! You're gonna live and you're going to take some responsibility for all those people's lives you cut short!" *(To Naruto) "You're gonna fight Sasuke alone? And you think all of us are just gonna stand here and let you?!" *(To Naruto) "Three members of Team Guy specialise in close-contact battles so I often render aid from the distance. I don't mind providing back up, but I was hoping to find new ninja tools that would enable me to fight on the front lines." *(About Iō's weapons) "Amazing… The brilliance of the blade… the design. They're all beautiful! I want to take them all home!" *(To Guy) "I want to be a great and powerful ninja! To walk in the footsteps of the legendary kunoichi, Tsunade!" *(About Lee) "Lee! You never give up, no matter what! And because you always go for it, I tell myself not to lose to you and I'm able to give it my all too." *(To herself) "I no longer wish to be like Lady Tsunade anymore. But I haven't given up my dream to become a legendary kunoichi." Video Games Tenten is a playable character in the following video games: Relationships Uzumaki Naruto Rock Lee Hyuga Neji Might Gai Hyuga Hinata Haruno Sakura Yamanaka Ino Trivia *"Ten", in Japanese means "heaven" or "heavenly" so in this case, it means "heavenly, heaven". "Tenten" can also mean, "little by little" in Japanese, "this and that", "here and there", or "dot". It is also a possibility that her name insinuates "Ten out of Ten," a reference to her marksmanship. *Tenten has slowly been improving her ranking in the Naruto character popularity polls. She has placed 29th, 24th, and 22nd in the last three polls. *In an interview, Kishimoto said he preferred Tenten out of the four Konoha 11 girls because he liked her design. *Like the rest of her team, Tenten's character seems to draw inspiration from Chinese culture as seen from her attire and hairstyle, the Chinese style Chignon. According to the databook(s): *Her hobby is fortune-telling. *Tenten would like to have a rematch with Temari, and she would also like to fight Tsunade's apprentice: Sakura Haruno. *Her favourite foods are Sesame dumplings and Chinese food, while her least favourite is pickled plums. *Tenten's favourite phrase is "A hundred shots, a hundred bull's-eyes" (百発百中, Hyappatsu Hyakuchū). *Tenten has completed 62 official missions in total: 28 D-rank, 23 C-rank, 3 B-rank, 7 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *Tenten loves to investigate. *Tenten and Neji have the same theme in the anime, but Tenten's has a slower beat. It is often used in flashbacks and emotional moments. *In original colour illustrations of the manga, Tenten's costume is blue. This is changed to pink in the anime and later manga images. *In the second ending of Naruto: Shippūden, Tenten only appears in episodes 27, 28, 29 and 30. *In the omake for episode 209, her name is written in Chinese: 天天. *Tenten is also a main character in the Naruto: Shippūden spin-off series, Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth, in which her appearance is more dominant than the Naruto: Shippūden. In this show, she performs punchlines, which is her running gag through out the series, and whacks Lee and Neji with a fan if the two explain or act in complete idiocy. *In the anime, Tenten's weapon skills are explained as a skill with space-time ninjutsu, with the Summoning Technique, despite having been explained she merely unseals the weapons, making her skills fūinjutsu. Voice actresses Japanese voice actress ': '''Yukari Tamura '(all her appearances) ''English voice actress''' : Danille ''Judovits (all her appearances) Gallery :